Tears of Blood
by Serori
Summary: Every wonder what happened after Diablo ended and before Diablo 2 started? Well here's my theory. Please RR
1. Tears of Blood

Authors note: What happened before the new hero's arrived at the encampment? What happened to the other three? How was life for them after they defeated Diablo? How did their life change after Tristram was attacked? How did Blood Raven become corrupt? All the answers to these questions and more in this fanfic I hope that you will enjoy it. Enjoy.  
  
Copyright: All Chars belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Save for Jessica, Melody, Owen, Martha, and the personalities for Conner, Caliste, and Bruno, and the other heroes, their bodies belong to Blizzard...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The three-battered hero's emerged from the depths of Hell. And not a minute to soon for the large opening in the ground caved in. "After all this time, Diablo is finally gone!" The rogue Caliste said happily. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy and relieved. Bruno, the Warrior, looked down at her. That was the first time he had ever seen her smile. The nightmare was finally over. Word got around quickly in the small town of Tristram, for the townsfolk were waiting for their arrival. They cheered for their heroes and put on a marvelous feast, in their honor. Everyone in town praised them for their deeds. The celebration lasted through the night, but alas the three did not stay the entire time. Exhaustion got the better of them. They were glad that they could for once get good night rest.  
  
After a few days went by life in Tristram seemed to be going back to the way they were before Diablo came. People that had left Tristram returned to their abandoned homes. There were children playing around the fountain again. Even Grizwald the blacksmith got a surprise. For his daughter had come back to live with him. He hadn't seen her since he sent her and his wife away to safety. Though his daughter informed him that his beloved wife had fallen ill and passed away a month earlier, he was still happy that his child was all right. There were many reunions the first couple of weeks, many happy faces. This was indeed a blessed time the people of Tristram. Except from maybe Conner, the Sorcerer. He didn't take part in festivities that had gone on for days after. He seemed to be distancing himself from the townsfolk. Even from Bruno and Caliste. His colleagues in fighting and dear friends, they too were victoms of his neglect.  
  
That night sleep didn't come easily for Tristram. Screams were heard from Conners' home. Bruno and Caliste went over to see if their friend was in need of some help. The found him in his bed still asleep but yelling out. "THE EAST!! THE EAST!!!" Bruno shook the sweat ridden Sorcerer awake. His eyes shot open, they were blood shot, and his breath came in quick gasps. He grasped the warriors collar and wrestled him to the floor with unnatural strength. The sorcerer grabbed a dagger he kept at his bedside and was about to stab it into Bruno's chest. Caliste grabbed Conner's arm.  
  
"Conner! Stop!" Conner stopped the dagger just a few inches from Bruno's chest and looked up to see the horrified face of Caliste staring back at him.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Caliste asked sounding very worried.  
  
"I don't know. I must have just had a nightmare," he said with an eerie calmness.  
  
"A nightmare that was a little to real?" Bruno asked, obviously worried. Conner replaced the dagger on the nightstand and released Bruno. He got up from the floor and dusted himself off. He placed a hand on Conner's shoulder. "Perhaps you should talked with Cain. And get some of this off your chest..."  
  
"It was just a bad dream... I'm just fine." Conner snapped. He ignored the shock on their faces.  
  
"Are you sure? You seem very distant ever since we got back here. You are not yourself." Caliste pushed a lock of sandy brown hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I told you I am fine!" Conner yelled. This sudden outburst shocked the two even more then before. Conner had never raised his voice to them before. "I just need to get some rest."  
  
"We'll leave you then. Just don't be afraid to ask us if you need anything." Conner nodded to her.  
  
"Be well friend." Bruno said as he and Caliste left Conners' home.  
  
The next morning all was peaceful Caliste was in the in yard with Bruno buying some fresh bread from the Baker Gus. She watched the children play near the fountain. A lovely site to behold. She recognized some of them. Owen and Martha, Ogden and Garda's 8 and 6 year old son and daughter that had only returned a few days ago. The Innkeeper had sent them to live with Garda's mother for safety. Jessica, Grizwalds' 6 year old daughter was chasing after Melody, Pepins' 10 year old granddaughter. Caliste smiled as she watched them. "Maybe we could have one someday." Bruno looked at her while he paid Gus for the bread.  
  
"One of what?" Bruno asked obviously have not been paying attention to what she was watching. He then looked at the children. "Us parents?" Caliste nodded.  
  
"Yes us parents." she smiled at him. "I know we haven't been wed yet but I still think you would make a great father." This made Bruno feel a bit strange.  
  
"But Caliste, I am a fighter, I do not think I would be able to care for a baby."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous my love. I am sure you will do a fine job as a father, besides I did not say now, maybe sometime in the future on you will feel differently." she kissed him lightly on the lips. She looked off toward Conner's home to see him looking out the window. But as soon as he noticed her gaze he left the window, allowing the curtain to fall back over it. Caliste frowned, he seemed to be slipping deeper and deeper into isolation. The fact that he didn't want to see them or anyone else was proof of that. Had the experience been to much for his mind? Caliste wished she could help him, but you cannot help those who are not willing to be helped.  
  
A few days later during the night, rain clouds had gathered above the little town. Lightning flashed the sure signs of an oncoming storm. Tonight was yet another sleepless night for the poor tormented sorcerer. His blackish brown eyes stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Red and dry were his gentle eyes for sleep that night was not an option. That day had started out just like any other day. He stayed in his home all day, occasionally looking out the windows to see what was happening in the outside world. He shunned away from any contact from the outside. It wasn't the same since he took in the soul stone, and it would never be the same.  
  
Sweat dripped off his brow, as he lay awake in his bed. He sat up and rubbed his face, wondering why he was acting so strangely. He stood up and grabbed his robes and walked outside for the first time in weeks. The rain had now just began to fall, and it fell hard. He walked out into the rain. It drenched his robes as he made his way out of Tristram. Conner disappeared into the night, or did he? 


	2. Tears of Blood Ch2

Copyright: All Chars belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Save for Jessica, Melody, Owen, Martha, and the personalities for Conner, Caliste, and Bruno, and the other heroes, their bodies belong to Blizzard...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Caliste decided to go over to Conner's and speak to him. The sky was still clouded over with deep gray puffy clouds. She wore a cloak in case the clouds decided to release the rain again. She exited her home shutting the door behind her. Everything was still wet from the storm. As she walked toward his home she kept getting bad feelings. She didn't like the atmosphere one bit. Caliste rounded the house to find the door had been left wide open. A wave of evil vibes swept over her like a stagnant wind. It made her entire body tremble for a moment. "Conner?" She placed a hand on the doorframe and peeked inside. "Are you home?" It was empty. Caliste jumped when a hand fell onto her shoulder. She turned around to see Cain was the owner of the hand.  
  
"Conner is no longer here. He hasn't been here for quite some time now."  
  
"Where has he gone to?" Concern was emanating from her voice.  
  
"I am afraid I do not know."  
  
"We have to find him. He's not well." Caliste walked past him and back to Bruno and her house to collect a few things. She noticed the children gathered around the fountain talking amongst themselves. She just happened to hear some of what they were saying.  
  
"Yeah, I saw the Sorcerer leave last night during the storm. He looked like a zombie the way he just walked out of town." Owen described what he had seen. Caliste grew even more worried now and hurried home. Bruno walked into the house a few minutes after she did.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked. Caliste looked up at him.  
  
"Conner is gone."  
  
"What do you mean he's gone?" Bruno asked coming up beside her.  
  
"He is gone. I knew I should not of let him take in the soul stone, it was too much for his mind to handle." Caliste put a hand onto her forehead.  
  
"My love you know he wouldn't of let either of us do it. And we had no way of knowing that it would have this effect on him." Bruno kneeled down beside her. "I'm sure he'll come back when he's ready to." Caliste sighed.  
  
"Oh Bruno. For his sake. I hope your right." The days continued on still without any word from Conner. The cloudy sky was dark and gloomy like it had been ever since he had left. Caliste would occasionally peek out the window to see if Conners' house was lit up. It never would be each time she looked.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bruno asked. She turned around from the window.  
  
"Just to see if he was home yet."  
  
"Not there is he?" Caliste shook her head.  
  
"I grow more worried with each passing day. I think we should at least try to find him."  
  
"It is getting late and we should get some rest. We will begin searching for him tomorrow." Caliste nodded to her lover. They left toward the bed and went to sleep. Later on in the night Caliste was awakened from a nightmare. She took a deep breath and looked around. Everything was still just the way it had been when she went to sleep. Bruno had not been disturbed. She lay back down and rested her head on his shoulder. He instinctually put his arm around her in his sleep. And soon Caliste fell back into a light sleep. They were both awakened quite suddenly when they heard the screams of people and unnatural shrieking sounds of creatures outside.  
  
"What's happening!!?" Bruno called. Caliste got up and ran to the window.  
  
"Demons!!! Tons of them!! Bruno!!" He was already up and at the chest where they're armor and weapons were kept. They heard their door smash in and Fallen flooded in. "My Bow!!" Bruno threw her bow and arrows to her and she began shooting Fallen left and right while Bruno got his armor on. Once he did he plowed throw them to allow Caliste time to get into hers. The rogue wasted no time in getting into her armor.  
  
They made their way out and found many of the townsfolk fleeing for their lives some on foot and others on horseback. Caliste used her enchanted arrows to rip through the flesh of Night Clan and Fallen while Bruno swung his axe through Skeleton Archers. Grizwald was fighting off Demons, protecting Jessica who was huddled inside. Grizwald was not a fighter but he wouldn't let them hurt Jessica. As the two tried fiercely to get to them, the numbers of demons were increasing. A Night Clan snuck up behind him raising its weapon high above its head. Caliste saw this and responded.  
  
"GRIZWALD!!" she yelled. But it was too late, the Night Clan drove its weapon down onto his head. Slicing into it, spewing blood and flesh, killing him instantly. She heard Jessica's terrified scream of horror as her father fell in a bloody heap. Bruno charged threw the horde of demons slashing and swinging to get to her. Heads, blood and limbs of demons now littered the ground. But he had managed to clear a path and Caliste scooped her up and they ran. Two people could not win this battle they needed help.  
  
They ran out of town and off toward the east. There was a place Caliste knew they would be safe. Her old home, the Monastery where the sisterhood lived. But before they got there they came across a encampment. The guards were female, rogues. Caliste recognized them.  
  
"Ampliza, Klaudia?" she called to them. They had their bows aimed at them as they came but they soon found that they weren't demons. They too recognized Caliste.  
  
"Caliste?" Ampliza said in a low voice.  
  
"What brings you?" Klaudia asked.  
  
"We need to speak with Kashya." Caliste had a deathly serious look on her face that neither of them had seen on her unless in battle.  
  
"She's in the encampment, right this way...." Ampliza gestured for them to follow her. And they went inside the Rogue encampment to see Kashya. Caliste wondered how she would react; last time she had spoken to her was when she told her that she was leaving the sisterhood to fight the evil beneath Tristram. They weren't on the best of terms since then. 


End file.
